Tried and True
by WolfPyre
Summary: I've had a lot of requests for another Old West Mag7 True fic so here ya go! It's not finished but I felt I had enough to give you a chapter! PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS I POSTED INSIDE. I'm giving it a rating of M because I have no idea where this is going.


**Well I've managed to add enough to an existing fic to get a part 1. I don't know when I'll have time to add to it but I though that maybe I'll be more apt to finish it if I post some of it!**

 **WARNING: This is going to different than my other True fics...more angst. I dont want to say too much or it might ruin it so let's just say this has a lot things some readers may be sensitive to. So please beware if you start to read this. Also there is spanking and bad language so if that's not your thing please don't read this.**

 **MAG7MAG7**

Chris stepped out on the porch of the jail and lit a cheroot. It was almost time for True to be on her way home from school and Chris was trying to prepare himself. The girl had been plucking his everlasting nerve over the last few days. Vin had been at the indian Village for almost a week helping them after a flood wiped out most of the homes. Chris didn't expect him to be back for another week and that thought made him sigh. He knew True didn't react well to Vin being gone, but he normally only had to deal with it for a few days. Now as each day passed True became more surly and irritable.

He'd tried to be understanding and cut the girl some slack, even though True never responded favorably to gentle handling, but the kid kept pushing. On top of that Ezra was shot in the arm two nights ago which meant Nathan had his hands full. Rhianna had been excused from class so she could help him, which also had True in a snit as she still had to go. He was at the end of his limited patience with her. If she kept it up today she would not be sitting comfortably at supper. He saw Creed walking down the street alone and angrily crushed his Cheroot against the post. A quick whistle and Creed was heading his way.

"Hi Chris."

"Where's True?"

"Do you need to even ask?" Creed said with a frustrated sigh. "I don't think I've ever seen Miss Willis that angry before. She made it to 3 before lunch and then counted to 3 again. I tried to calm True down and all that did was get me a punch in the arm! I know she don't like it when Vin is away, but dang it!"

Chris rubbed his face to hide his grin. If Creed was upset with True, things had to be bad. "I'm going to get her. Can you let Buck know to keep an eye on things?"

"Yes sir." Creed watched him walk away, feeling slightly sorry for True. Once Chris found out why Ms Willis was so angry, he was going to kill True. With a sigh he went to find Buck.

MAG7MAG7

"Corner. NOW!"

"I don't gotta do what you say!"

"Oh yes you do young lady!" Lauren ground out. It was taking all she had to not throttle the girl. She had been nothing but disrespectful and disobedient all day and she had had enough. When True remained in front of her, arms crossed belligerently over her chest, she snapped. "If you do not march yourself over to that corner I swear I will drag you to the boardinghouse by your ear, find one of Vin's belts and tan your little backside until you cannot sit for a week!"

True was momentarily speechless. She had never seen Lauren this angry before. She had no idea if Lauren would follow through but knew Vin would positively kill her if she forced her hand. "Son of a bitch!" With a glare she spun around and stomped into the corner, giving the wall a kick for good measure.

Chris entered the schoolroom in time to hear Lauren's ultimatum and True's response. Without a word, he strode up behind True and landed a swat so hard that it brought the girl up onto her toes. "OW!" She spun around to face whoever smacked her and was quickly turned back and another thunderous swat landed. "Don't. Move."

True knew that growl! She reached back to rub her burning rear only to have another blistering smack land. "I said don't move."

"Yes sir." True said quietly and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

Once he was sure she was going to mind, he took a deep breath to calm down and turned to Lauren. The poor woman was shaking with anger and looked to be about to commit murder. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea!"

He took her elbow and led her to her chair which she promptly dropped tiredly into. "I don't think True has ever behaved like this before. At least not all at once."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" He asked as he leaned against one of the desks.

"The question should be what didn't happen!" Lauren took a second to organize her thoughts. "She refused to do her history test, wrote all of the words on her essay backwards and her math assignment was written upside down! I reprimanded her and put her in the corner. Moments later a book fell off one of the students desks, and one continued to fall every few minutes until the children were released for lunch." Lauren took a sip of water from the glass on her desk. "As the children came back it seems several of them had forgotten how to walk as many of them tripped as they headed to their seats. I pulled her outside and told her I knew what she was doing and warned her that if she did not stop I would send Billy to find you. That settled her down for about an hour."

"You should have sent him at lunch. You shouldn't have to deal with her acting up."

"I knew you were short handed and didnt want to add more to your plate."

"Well next time don't worry. I can handle a lot." He sat on the desktop. "So what happened next?"

"She started to kick Lizzys chair and one kick was so hard, it knocked over the ink pot onto the essay she had just finished. This caused the poor girl to cry, which True promptly started teasing her about. I once again reprimanded her and placed her into the corner where she stayed until class let out. I held Lizzy back so True could apologize, but she refused and proceeded to tease her about crying again. I sent Lizzy home and you walked in a few minutes later."

Chris looked at True and then back at Lauren. He knew if Lauren did not do something about True's behavior, it would only get worse. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, holding back a smile when he saw the girl tense up and clench her backside. "True. Here. Now."

With a sigh True moved to stand in front of Chris, her eye on the wicked piece of leather in his hand. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it after the look Chris threw her.

Chris handed the belt to Lauren. "I heard what you threatened, so now you need to follow through."

"What? No! I went to the corner like she said! She can't!"

"She can and she will." When Lauren didn't take the belt Chris dropped his arm to his side. "You need to do this. Vin and I aren't going to always be around. She needs to mind you. Besides your relationship with Vin has changed your relationship with True. She needs to listen to you."

Lauren wasn't sure she liked Chris telling her what to do, but she couldn't deny he had a point. Still she didn't know if she could actually do it. "I don't know..."

"This is something you have to do Lauren. It isn't pleasant but it's part if raising a child, which you are doing now that you are part of this family."

Lauren hesitantly took the belt and ordered True to lean over he desk. True balked but a well placed swat by Chris had her in position quickly. Lauren raised the belt and brought it down hard three times. She couldn't bring herself to give the girl anymore. Besides True's whole body was shaking with what Lauren assumed was the girls sobs. It was obvious she had enough. She looked at Chris. "I'm sorry. I just can't give her anymore." She handed him the belt back and hurried out of the schoolhouse.

As soon as the door shut, True stood, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks. Those swats didn't hurt one bit! She looked at Chris. "Well, I surely learned my lesson." She giggled. It took her a second to realize she probably should not have laughed. Chris's face looked like a thundercloud and she quickly schooled her face into one of contrition.

"We're you told to stand?"

"No sir."

"Then why are you?"

True slowly turned and bent back over the desk. Chris knew Lauren's punishment didn't hurt the girl and was about to remedy that. He lashed the belt down hard six times. True yelled and cried out with each smack. "Still find this funny?" He asked as he laid down 4 more.

"No! No sir!"

"Stand up." Once True was upright and facing him he took her chin in his hand and forced the crying girl to look at him. "We aren't even close to being done. I have had all I am going to take from you. By the time we are through you will be extremely sorry for how you have been behaving this past week." He let go of her and started to thread his belt back on. "Get on over to the boarding house and up to your room. I'll be along after I check on Ezra and make sure Buck has everything under control."

"Yes sir."

MAG7MAG7

True laid face down on her bed trying to ignore her burning backside that was about to feel ten times worse in a few minutes. What was wrong with her? Why did she keep pushing? It was like she was wired without an off switch! She heard booted feet coming up the stairs and got to her feet hoping Chris would go easier if she was respectful from the start.

He entered without knocking and took a seat on her bed. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know." She saw Chris's gaze harden and hastily added "I really don't. It was like I couldn't control myself and nothin Lauren did stopped me either."

"Well you're going to learn some self control even if I have to spank you every night." Chris pulled her to his right side. "Your behavior since Vin left has been over the top, even for you, and it's going to stop. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Drop your pants and bend over." When True was in position over his lap he undid the flap to bare her backside. He winced when he saw how red she was from the whipping she got in the school house. When he remembered why he hardened his resolve and brought his hand down.

Josiah entered the boarding house to the sound of a hand slapping bare flesh and the resulting cries. He'd run into an upset Lauren on his way here and, after calming her down and seeing her home, he headed to boarding house to give whatever support either True or Chris needed.

The sounds stopped and after 30 minutes he heard Chris coming down the stairs. He made eye contact with the man and smiled. "She sure does know how to liven up a day!"

"You heard."

"Yep. Ran into Lauren. I take it our little friend upstairs is regretting her behavior."

"She better be." Chris growled.

Before Josiah could answer a blood curdling scream sounded from Trues room. Both men ran up the stairs at top speed and burst into the girls room to find True caught up in a nightmare. "Vin! No! Vin!"

Chris gently took the child into his arms and rocked her until she settled. She never woke up, but kept mumbling Vins name over and over. He wished Rhianna was here to help but she was still with Nathan so he continued to hold her long into the night


End file.
